cinemasinsfandomcom-20200213-history
CinemaSins Wiki:Rules
Content rules # Profanity in pages ## Profanity in pages, unless they are confirmed quotes from Jeremy Scott's narrations, are NOT allowed. However, if a quote from Jeremy does contain Profanity, the vowels must be censored with an asterisk, exactly as the captions do so. To confirm that the quote is confirmed, the sin number and movie name must be included. Only use asterisks to censor words; do not use other characters to censor swear words. Shown below are acceptable forms of this (please make note of underlined information): ##* In EWW CinemaSins, Jeremy, in sin #25 states that "Scene does not contain lap dance" is a sin because he says, "F*ck you, that's why." ##* In EWW CinemaSins, Jeremy, in sin #27, says that he puts the videos in the "Films and Animation" category instead of "Comedy" because in the narration, he says, "..because we've already given our full allotment of f*cks about people who don't understand sarcasm." Notice that the above two examples censor swear words correctly and use Jeremy's name, the title of EWW episode and the sin number (all underlined). ## If a word in a quote from Jeremy is an addon of the original word, the main word must be censored with an asterisk, exactly as the captions do so. If the original word has other acts of profanity in the word, all but the first and last letters of that word must be censored. # Edit wars can result in the page that the edit war is on blocked to only moderators and admins for at least 24 hours (depending on the severity). The initiator of the edit war will be subject to a 1-month block or longer, depending on severity. # Candidates for deletion: '''Pages in this category must also have a valid reason why they need to be deleted. Admins will only delete pages that the users really don't want (such as pages containing details that would be used for a blog post, comment, or forum thread). Pages that have nothing but "Write the first section of your page here" will be marked as this UNLESS it is a feature page, such as Conversations With Myself". Failure to provide a valid reason for deletion will result in the deletion template removed. # '''Titles: '''An "Everything Wrong With" article about a movie must contain the movie name (with correct capitalization) and (EWW Video) or (Everything Wrong With video) after it. Titles of features or movies must also be '''full titles, not shortened versions of it. # Profile pages can be edited ONLY by the user who owns it. # Vandalism of any kind will NOT be tolerated. This rule applies to profile pages, other blog posts, and comments. Chat/comment rules # It is strictly prohibited to insult ANY user in ANY way. '''This rule applies to all users, including blocked or banned users, sockpuppet, troll or otherwise, as well as their blog posts, chats, etc. (Golden Rule applies). Methods of this can include: ## Death threats or other similar threat ## Profanity that is not censored with asterisks correctly ## Excessive profanity, censored or not ## Calling users names or by degrading terms ##* One-word comments that are not profanity in nature is not a violation of this subdivision. However, saying something "wrong" or "b******t" is considered violating this rule. # '''Slandering in chat and comment sections: Slandering is to make negative or hostile statements about someone or something that damages their identity, appeal, or likability. # Spamming: '''Spamming the chat system is absolutely NOT allowed on this or any wiki. If your IP or user has a spambot doing it, remove it immediately; you will be banned from the chat if this rule is not followed. # '''Attempts to steal user's confidential information will be resolved with a permanent ban on the user, as this act is extremely intolerable. # Avoid revealing confidential information about yourself or others. '''Such information can result in account hacks or you being a frequent vandal victim. Doing this to others will also be resolved with a long-term ban of at least 1 year or longer (even permanently, depending on the amount of information leaked) since it's their info and they shouldn't be exposed without permission. Do's and Don'ts of CinemaSins Wiki Do * Make meaningful edits. * Be active in chat. * Use forums (correctly please). * Be nice to others, both old and new. * Make an account here, so you can engage more on the wiki! * Add facts or information on things that exist already. * Use common sense. * If you have privileges, use them correctly. * Report true accounts of code of conduct violations * '''Have fun! Do Not * Use profane, racist, sexist, etc. language. Minor profanity is allowed, however. * Spread flame wars. * Commit trolling, or make senseless edits. * Contribute flase info. (Do not create pages or add images that are fanart or creations of fans. This is a Wiki, not a 'Fanon' Wiki) * Lie. * Spam pages with random letters. * Spam pages with random comments * Abuse privileges if you have them. * Commit sockpuppetry (Use of multiple accounts for malicious reasons) Penalties for Rulebreaking Warnings & Deletions * 1st offense for Improper Debating * 1st offense for Slander * Targeting a User (Includes provoking, belittling, and mocking) * Use of Memes and/or uncensored Profanity in Jeremy quotes * 1st offense of 'Fanon' type information Ban & Block Times May also depend on the severity of actions 1 day to 1 week * 2nd offense for Improper Debating * 2nd offense for Slander * 2nd offense of 'Fanon' type information * Harassment or Bullying of other Users (Extensive provoking, belittling, and mocking) * Rage * Repeated use of Memes and/or uncensored profanity * Repeated use of non-constructive criticism * Sexual conduct (depends on severity) * Not crediting Jeremy quotes with the movie name and sin number 1 Week to 1 Month * Continued chat rule breaking * Threatening users * 3rd offense for Improper Debating * 3rd offense for slandering * 3rd offense of 'Fanon' type information * Filling pages and forum threads with useless info * Intentionally masquerading a Jeremy quote as your own, or vice versa 1 Months to 3 Months * Posting information to do anything in the below section * Excessive Profanity in content articles that are not included in a Jeremy quote * Starting a flamewar (depends on severity) * Bigotry such as outright racism or sexism, depending on intent * Starting an edit war for many pages * Insulting another wiki user * Harassment * Continued offense of 'Fanon' type information * Will not stop even after admins and mods have issued warnings 3 Months to 1 Year * Insulting admins and moderators and/or comparing them to dictators of the past * Excessive trolling * Reporting false acts of severe code of conduct violations * Death threats or other similar threats Permanent Ban * Plagiarizing anything official * Linking to pornography or a malicious link * Sockpuppeting for any malicious reason such as evading bans and adding votes in favor of a side * Complete Removal/Vandalism of another's pages while knowing full well the consequences * Cheating or hacking (disconnecting also counts)